This invention relates to an image outputting device, and more particularly, to an image outputting device such as an OFT (Optical Fiber Tube) printer, or a laser beam printer in which a hard copy is obtained by utilizing digital image signals.
In the usual case, an output image has been regarded as acceptable if not subject to a significant fluctuation of lines, inclination of images or lack of uniformity in the pitch of scanning lines when visually observed. Thus, when such deviations are held to within about 1/2 to 1 interval between the picture elements, the output image has been considered to be satisfactory because such fine deviations are hard to detect by visual observation.
However, in the case where the image obtained by the prior image outputting device is newly employed as the input original for a reading device, there occurs a disadvantage in that image quality is significantly deteriorated due to a shift in phase between the picture element points of the image and the read-out picture element points.